BaleenMask
BaleenMask is a former Nocturne Hero who served as protector of the Pacific Ocean, and who fought against the Nocturne Titans a decade ago, used by Galli Personality Back in his prime, BaleenMask was a tough, no-nonesense guy, with a firm belief of justice, and a goal to defend those in need, known for his prideful nature, as well as brave demanor, he was capable of sacrificing for anyone, for as long as it was for the sake of justice itself, a legend in his own name, and a friend to those who were in danger, a big guy, with an even bigger heart, which only grew even more once he met OrcaMask, while at first, not a fan of her style of combat and feisty nature, he warmed up to her, and learned to love her, the two grew so close to each other, they decided to marry once they finished their ordeal against the Nocturne Titans, and kept on protecting the world some more, until feeling it was no longer in harm's way. As such, the duo retired solemnly. It's been ten years, and BaleenMask has turned into an obese slob, like his wife, he feels an insatiable hunger and a need to fill the void, maybe go outside and swim, and then return to his life of leisure with his wife. In contrast to his wife, he seems to have adopted a more stoic nature, and tends to be more difficult to reason with. History Backstory BaleenMask was born in New Zealand, and lived in a nearby coastal village, with him garnering respect from his fellow townsfolk, as a hero through and through, standing against the attacks of monsters and enemies which the people couldn't handle, BaleenMask went to become a protector to the Pacific Ocean, and the bane of his enemies. He eventually met OrcaMask, a fellow New Zealandese Nocturne, when the duo had to forcefully join forces to take down a new threat: the Nocturne Titans, while off a rocky start, the duo managed to plunge their enemies beneath the ocean, and then return to their daily lives, or so we thought... Robbed Blind! Back to Square One!! While not showing up physically, he and OrcaMask were namedropped by CondorMask as part of the list of known Nocturne Heroes. Debut: OrcaMask & BaleenMask Back In Action (Sort Of) BaleenMask showed up clearly out of shape and action once CondorMask found him relaxing at Whakatane, and, while they didn't buy having to return to combat at first, it soon became apparent that their services were once more needed. CondorMask requested them to come with him, and give him a hand on finding the people who stole FlamingoMask's belt and the Ika Sticker, they had ties to a dreaded Nocturne organisation. Even if it didn't directly affect him, he had to go, due to OrcaMask finally finding a purpose to herself again, he agreed, simply because he had nothing better to do, and the rest was history. Pegasus Fantasy! OrcaMask and BaleenMask then swam out of their base and traveled, first stopping at Kagoshima, Japan, due to their hunger still being stuck in "retirement mode". The duo decided to go ahead and chow down on some sushi, along with the rest of the gang. Their sweet meal was cut short though, by the arrival of some Shadelinqs; BaleenMask preformed his Whale Charge to plow through lines of Shadelinqs like no problem, as well as using his Tsunami Boots to turn the tide against all odd. However, it soon became apparent that their new bodies weren't suited to deal with so much, it was then that a new ally arrived---PegasusMask!!! After dealing with the Shadelinqs, PegasusMask went up to greet the duo, having studied their adventures on his own, but was much surprised to had seen them gained so much weight. Despite finding him annoying at first, BaleenMask decided to help mentor him for the future. The Incredible Shrinking Nocturnes! The Doctor is In! TBA All Or Nothing! Coming To A Close With The Nightmare Five TBA Powers and Abilities BaleenMask= * Water Manipulation: BaleenMask has control over the ocean's waves. * Momentum Manipulation: BaleenMask can charge himself with kinetic energy which he can release at any time to increase his speed and power. ** Whale Claw: BaleenMask is capable of using his Kinetic Manipulation to charge his claws, which vibrate at such speeds, he can deliver several swipes of his hands, which fire razor-sharp sonic waves, which cause explosions on his enemies. ** Whale Charge: BaleenMask uses his Kinetic abilities to absorb enough momentum to dash at impossible speeds, and deliver a punch capable of sending an entire concrete wall meters away from its original spot. ** Whale Torpedo: BaleenMask can charge other objects with Kinetic Energy, before shooting them like bullets, objects like steel beams and car doors, which are too big to reach this speed by normal means, shoot off into the distance, as projectiles. ** Whale Freeze: BaleenMask can use his Kinetic Powers to stop incoming projectiles in their tracks, before delivering them flying back at their user, without much a problem. ** Whale Comet BaleenMask can use all his accumulated energy to jet off into the skies, before coming down with seismic force, crushing whoever happens to be beneath him. * Tsunami Boots: BaleenMask's wearing two metallic armored boots, which he uses for combat, creating fissures around him by the stomp of his foot, and delivering bone-breaking kicks at his full power. destroying weaker enemies in a few good-placed kicks. * Whale Belly Flop: Originally known as "Whale Leg Drop", this technique evolved as BaleenMask's stomach grew. BaleenMask can leap very high up in the air (via Whale Comet) and then propel himself sky high, before then plummeting down below, to which he can then land down and crush her targeted opponent. Even if not aiming for anyone in particular it can do damage as it can send a seismic wave for a few miles apart. When performed on water, it can send a big tidal wave, he learned it from OrcaMask. * Blowhole Spray: BaleenMask can shoot out a stream of water from his blowhole. * Adept Swimmer: BaleenMask can swim at fast speeds underwater. * Strength: BaleenMask is very strong. * Thick Hides: BaleenMask has very thick fat hides that also act as secondary armor, making his skin very hard to pierce or blow at, with energy beams also doing little damage to him. Spears do no damage to him either. * Mouth: BaleenMask has a very big mouth, in where he's capable of fitting three Shadelinqs all at once inside his mouth. With it he can also do/has: ** Whale Deathblow Bite: BaleenMask can deliver a deadly bite against his opponents to which he speeds up at his foe and then opens that big mouth of his, before shutting it down at a fast speed, biting his targetted opponnent, to which he can then forcefully tear and rip off of their flesh and limbs. Can normally deliver fatal blows to his foes. ** Sharp Teeth: BaleenMask has razor-sharp teeth to which he can use to take a bite outta his enemies and tear on their skin with. * Enhanced Agility: Despite his mass bulk, BaleenMask is still able to move and rush in at fast speeds. * Cold Immunity: Due to serving as protector to the South Pacific, BaleenMask has developed immunity to freezing cold temperatures, be it ice or snow. |-|Original Form= BaleenMask back in his prime, before losing his muscular mass ten years afterwards. * Same Abilities: BaleenMask had the same abilities back then as he does now. Weaknesses and Flaws * Light Energy: BaleenMask, like most Nocturnes, is weak to light energy. * Easily Disinterested: BaleenMask can easily lose interest into fights quickly if he doesn't feel like it's worth anything. * Laziness: Contributing to above, BaleenMask is also pretty lazy and is prone to slack off. Trivia * BaleenMask is based on a Sperm Whale, a type of cetaceans which is known for his carnivorous behavior, being the largest of the toothed whales and the largest toothed predator as a whole. * BaleenMask was added later on OrcaMask's development, as he felt like a good addition for OrcaMask's personality, having to deal with married life, asides her weight issues. * He fills a similar act to the legendary Maui, a hero of Polynesian mythos, especially his iteration from Disney's Moana, with him being a once legendary hero, having to come out of retirement to fulfill one more mission. * BaleenMask was at one point going to carry an anchor he fashioned as a blunt weapon, this was discarded in favor of a pair of heavy boots. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Male Category:Married Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes